Sesshomaru Doll
by kitty lover of the tuberose
Summary: Rin finds a doll that looks like Sesshomaru, and Kagome is looking for something she's lost. Inyasha wants to fight Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru is touching Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru's Doll: Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Master Sesshomaru!" Rin calls excitedly, "look at what I found!"

Sesshomaru slowly turns around and looks down to see Rin smiling brightly up at him with her hands behind her back. Her gaze remind's him of how she was when she first smiled at him.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

" I found this floating in the river." Rin pulls a raggedy looking stuffed Sesshomaru doll from behind her back.

" It looks like you master Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stares at the doll in awe, it did resemble him almost perfectly, well except for the fact that it was raggedy and wet.

" Foolish girl! That looks nothing like my handsome and charming lord Sesshomaru!" Jocken scolds at the girl.

" Yes it does! Look at it!" Rin says putting the doll in Jocken`s face.

'_That_ _doll looks so much like me its creepy _Sesshomaru thought. _Is that how I appear to other people! Damn it no wonder I haven gotten laid in a thousand years. I look too fucking scary to approach.' _

Rin and Jocken were so busy arguing over Sesshomaru`s resemblance to the doll that neither of them noticed when Sesshomaru started to walk away.

" You stupid girl! Can you not see m`lord Sesshomaru is much more appealing to look at! Isn't that right m`lord?" Jocken said turning to look at the space Sesshomaru once occupied.

"Ahhhh! Lord Sesshomaru has left me again! M`lord? Where are you lord Sesshomaru?" Jocken cries out. Rin understanding Sesshomaru better knew he would return when he was ready, so she decided to take a nap next to Ah- oon while she waited.

Mean while Sesshomaru was so deep in thought that he stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground, and rams into a tree.

"Ugh! Blasted tree you will pay for your incompetence!" Sesshomaru shouted with his poison claws raised. Then from behind he hears a giggle.

"Whats the matter Sesshomaru? Its unlike you to be so out of it." Sesshomaru hears the sweet voice of the female who annoys him more than anything.

"Kagome how pleasant to see you," Sesshomaru says sarcastically.

"If you're here then that sorry excuse for a half breed must be close," Sesshomaru says growing tense in order to counter an attack from his younger brother Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha`s not here…yet."

"What business do you have here Kagome?" Sesshomaru says in distain. Kagome blushes a deep crimson red.

"Um… I'm looking for something I dropped." Sesshomaru`s curiosity is piqued seeing Kagome with such a red face.

"What is it you have lost?"

When Kagome doesn't respond he moves closer and takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Kagome?" Kagome looks at Sesshomaru shyly from beneath her lashes.

"I…um lost my…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha calls as he swoops down from the trees, landing between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

" Keep your filthy hands off her Sesshomaru!" exclaims Inuyasha.

"Half breed once again you interfere." Inuyasha draws the Tesugia ; Sesshomaru is unfazed. "Today I'm going to shut you up once and for all!" Inuayasha threatens.

"Inuyasha be careful" Kagome calls to Inuyasha,

"I grow impatient prepare yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says and charges at Inuyasha.

.

.

First story! Sorry for any remaining grammar/punctuation problems!

Review! Tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Doll returned

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru`s and Inuyasha`s swords clashed sending sparks flying. (Sesshomaru seems angrier than usual what could possibly be bothering him) Inuyasha thought. (Damned half breed! Kagome always calls out his name! The bastard!) Sesshomaru thought glancing at Kagome.

"Where are you looking focus on me you asshole!" Inuyasha roared charging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sucked his teeth in annoyance, he slashed at Inuyasha using his sword but Inuyasha blocked it. Sesshomaru seeing an opening swiped at Inuyasha with his poison claws, causing Inuyasha to jump back.

"Arrrhg!" Inuyasha cried out while holding the left side of his face.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok!" Kagome called as she started to run for him.

"Stay back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled halting Kagome mid-stride.

"I'm fine." He said

"Are you truly so pathetic Inuyasha that you could not dodge me? Or do you care so little for your life?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Do you honestly feel as though you can defeat me?" he said.

"Of course I can beat you so stop your yapping and get ready to die!" Inuyasha responded charging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru with one lays look at Kagome put her out of his mind and focused fully on destroying Inuyasha.

Meanwhile back with Jaken and Rin, Rin is playing with her Sesshomaru doll while Jaken is still worried about lord Sesshomaru coming back, when she notices a label on the back of the dolls neck that read: _property of Kagome._

"Kagome…hmm. Master Jaken?" said Rin.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru! Where are y-"

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled

"Yes Rin what is it?" Jaken asked

"Isn't Kagome the priestess that hangs around lord Sesshomaru`s demon brother?"

"Inuyasha is a half demon and yes she is that mortal woman. Why do you ask?" questioned jaken.

"No reason." Rin commented (I wonder why Kagome has a doll of lord Sesshomaru?)

"Lord Sesshomaru, hurry back milord." Jaken complained

"Kagome…" Rin whispered.

Clang! The sound of metal rang out loudly when Inuyasha and sesshomaru`s swords clashed again.

"I don't have time for this Sesshomaru tell me why you're here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm hear because I want information on Naraku`s whereabouts." Came the cold reply

"If we knew where he was we wouldn't be looking for him ourselves he would already be dead!" Inuyasha stated irritated.

"Well then you are of no use to me. "He said coldly. Sesshomaru pulls out his demon sword and pointed it at Inuyasha, a gust of demonic power sent Inuyasha flying back and crashing into a tree. Sesshomaru took that moment to leave, he flew off with only a glance in kagome`s direction.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked, as she ran to him Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine Kagome." He said. Kagome sat next to him with a worried look ok her face.

"I'm so glad."

"Come on let's get back to the others." He offered

"Right" she nodded

Rin was playing with her doll when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called excitedly. Jaken perked up at the mention of lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back milord!" he exclaimed.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you ok now?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.

"Stupid girl what makes you think-"Jaken started?

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted "go get ah un" came the harsh demand.

"y-yes milord of course, right away" Jaken scurried off. Rin continued to look at Sesshomaru with worry in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with his normal bland expression.

"Don't worry Rin I'm fine. "He stated calmly. Rin smiled up at him and nodded. Jaken returned with ah UN in tow.

"Where are we going milord?" he asked

"Its getting late we will find a place to rest then we will continue to search for Naraku." Sesshomaru answered

Later that night Rin went to Sesshomaru, where he stood at ha top of the cliff looking over the land.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"What is it Rin?"

Rin put the doll in the air in front of him ant stared at Sesshomaru.

"What Rin?" he stated a bit irritated.

"Could you return this to Kagome please?" she asked and placed the doll in his hands, then ran back to her spot near the fire. Sesshomaru looked at the doll in his hand then back at Rin inwardly sighing at the inevitable choice he had to make. (She will be sad if I don't do as she asked.)

"Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I'll be right back." She said

"You shouldn't be alone Kagome I'll go with you." He said

"No you will not!" Inuyasha continued to get up ignoring Kagome.

"Sit boy!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh! I wish you wouldn't do that!" he said from his spot on the ground.

"He is such an idiot." Shippo stated as Kagome stomped off.

"I can't believe he doesn't understand that sometimes a girl wants to be alone." Kagome pouted as she stood next to the river bed.

"Kagome." Came the cool voice. Kagome gasped spinning quickly around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" she questioned. Sesshomaru tossed something at her and she caught it, opening her hands to reveal her sesshomaru doll.

"You brought me my doll back?" she asked surprised.

"Rin asked me to return it." He stated distantly

"Oh. Tell her I said thank you and thank you Sesshomaru for actually bringing it to me." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru was a bit caught off guard by the softness in her voice when she said his name. (It sounds so different when she says my name… it sounds sweeter. I wonder what sounds she would make as she writhed beneath me… would her screams of pleasure be loud or quiet whimpers… and my name how would it sound passing her sweet lips…)

"Sesshomaru?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts he looked at her and nodded.

"I will tell her." With that he was gone. Kagome stood there looking at the spot Sesshomaru once occupied then at her doll. A small smile played about her lips as she made her way back to the others. She hides the doll behind her back upon her approach until she was safely snuggled benthe her sleeping bag.

"Good night everyone." She says

"Good night." They reply back in unison. Kagome falls asleep snuggled up to her Sesshomaru doll with a small smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru along with Rin and Jaken continued their search for Naraku.

`I haven't seen the half breed or Kagome' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru look over there!" Rin calls out. They were passing by a small village; in the midst of the village was a dark aura. Sesshomaru looked in the direction Rin indicated and slows his pace.

`Hmmm… what is that?'

"Jaken you and Rin continue on I will catch up" with the cold demand stated Sesshomaru flew over the village on his cloud to get a better look, not wanting to be seen he threw up his barrier.

"Ahhh! A demon!" Screams a villager.

"Run!" screams another.

"We must protect the princess! Even if it cost us our lives!" yelled a warier.

Sesshomaru was about to leave when he caught the scent of grave yard soil. He followed the sent until he found her. She was in the midst of killing the demon that was attacking the village, her red and white kimono flowing in the breeze as she shot her arrows.

`Kikyo … still trying to live even though you are dead'

With one last arrow Kikyo purified the demon and the demon turned into a thousand little pink lights.

"My lady are you alright?" questioned the warier

Kikyo turned her lifeless eyes on the warier.

"Yes, I am fine. Was anyone hurt?"

"No my lady, you protected everyone and for that we owe you a great deal" the warier bowed to her.

`Hmph filthy woman' Sesshomaru thought.

"No, all I wish for are some more arrows, then I will continue with my journey" she replied.

"Of course my lady right away. Arrows for the priestess and be quick about it!"

Villagers scattered and went in search of arrows quickly at the man's command. Just as quickly they brought him some arrows.

"Here you are my lady, I hope these arrows are to your liking" The warier said.

Sesshomaru noticed a slight blush on the man's face when Kikyo gave him a small thank you smile.

`Hmph even in death you can still bewitch a man with your beauty'

Kikyo left the village, headed east, and Sesshomaru decided it might not be so bad to follow her for a while. Once she reached a clearance in the forest void of any people she called for her soul collectors, which appeared right away with white orbs that were the souls.

"How long do you intend to hide from me?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru let himself be seen as he lowered himself to the ground from his cloud.

"Ah Sesshomaru, was it you I felt above the village?"

Sesshomaru said nothing merely stared at the woman before him coldly.

"Ha I guess it was too much to hope that Inuyasha was the one watching over me" she said wistfully. Again Sesshomaru said nothing merely watched as the soul collectors placed souls in her shell of a body.

"Sesshomaru you must know it`s impolite to stare"

"do you know of Naraku`s whereabouts?"

"And if I do? Tell me Sesshomaru what will you do when you find Naraku?"

`Grr…damn this woman why can she not answer a simple question'

"I will kill him" Sesshomaru stated coldly, letting none of his irritation show in his face.

"why do you wish for Naraku`s death?"

"That is no business of yours. Tell me do you know where he is or not"

"I do" she laughed and the sound made Sesshomaru want to rip out her throat.

`Damn what does the half breed see in her'

"If you will not tell me then you are of no use to me" with that said he turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru I am the only one who can destroy Naraku. Do not attempt to think you can send him to hell"

'BITCH!'

"Woman do not tell me what to do. When I catch Naraku I will kill him. If you will not tell me his whereabouts I will find him on my own."

Sesshomaru summands his cloud and takes off leaving the woman to herself. Sesshomaru was on his way to Rin and Jaken when he caught hold of Inuyahsa's sent.

'So the half breed found her sent too, huh? Foolish little brother'

Sesshomaru tried but he could not catch a whiff of Kagome's sent with Inuyasha.

'So the half breed left her alone again, to chase after the dead woman'

He sighs and follows inuyasha's sent in the opposite direction. Soon he has Kagome's sent as well as the other people she allows herself to be with.

'Kagome … are you ok? You must know he went in search of the dead woman again'

Soon Sesshomaru was close enough to hear what was being said but not be seen; even still he threw up his barrier.

"Momma are you really ok?" asked the little fox

"I'm fine really Shippo, I just want some time alone, ok?" said Kagome, the sadness Sesshomaru heard in her voice making him want to kill his half brother.

"Kagome I f you want we could go find him for you "offered the demon slayer

"No" Kagome sighed

"Sango perhaps you should take Kagome to the hot spring? Maybe a good soak would cheer her up" the monk offered.

"Hey yeah! Kagome would you like to join me in a soak?" the slayer asked

Kagome stands abruptly and causes her friends to jump back.

"I am fine really you guys, I just want to be alone." With that she turned and walked into the forest. All of her friends sighed as she left. Sesshomaru decided to follow Kagome.

"Well here is the hot spring … hmm maybe a soak will cheer me up"

Sesshomaru followed her voice to her, once he caught up to her she was shoulder deep in the hot spring with her clothes on a nearby branch.

"Ah this is great! This is all I needed to clear my head of…" her sentence was cut off at that but Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Sesshomaru has yet to show himself to Kagome, he watched in silence as she cried to herself.

"you idiot Inuyasha" she sobbed.

"why do you always go chasing after her" she sobbed even harder and sesshomaru had the urge to comfort her.

"sesshomaru" at his name he tensed..

' I didn't show myself she could not possibly know im here' he mentally panicked for a bit until kagome began to speak again.

"sesshomaru where are you now? heh... I guess you're looking for Naraku" she sighed.

"sesshomaru if I were traveling with you instead would you have left me to go be with another female." A small frown grew between sesshomaru's brow as he listen to kagome.

"If things were reversed would i be happier with you...thats not to say I don't enjoy my time with inuyasha... it's just..." she sighed again.

'hm I instead of the half-breed? well that thought has potential'

"what do you think little sesshomaru?" curious sesshomaru peeked around the tree to see kagome at the edge of the hot spring staring at the doll he returned to her. she poked its stomach then began to stroke its silver hair.

"tell me little sesshomaru, do you think I would be happy with big sesshomaru?" she waited a moment as if expecting the doll to answer her.

"hmm I suppose not sesshomaru doesn't seem to care much for humans well except for Rin but..."

"great now I feel even more depressed!" she turns away from the doll and sinks back into thee water.

"knowing inuyasha he wont be back until in the morning" she sighed again, sesshomaru was getting tired of hearing that sound knowing it wasnt a sigh of pure satisfaction like the one he could give her once he got her under him.

"hey...sesshomaru" sesshomaru tensed again.

"how would you react if you knew I had feelings for you?" sesshomaru stood in shock, he fought the slight blush he could feel rising up in him.

'she has feelings for me? what kind of feelings?' he was dying to know the answer to the questions buzzing around in his head.

" well lets head back to the others shall we little sesshomaru" this time h knew she was talking to the doll. he could hear the water sloshing as she got out. the thought of her naked bathed in the moonlight was enough to make his member throb.

" ok there lets head back little sesshomaru... it's not like sitting moping and wishing for something else to happen will change any thing... im still stuck with feelings for inuyasha... he is still stuck with his feelings for kikyo... and sesshomaru is still stuck on his revenge on naraku..." she picked up the doll and held it close to her chest.

"i wonder if sesshomaru has someone he likes..." her sentence was cut of there followed by the smell of her tears.

"damn it! sesshomaru!" she choked on a sob.

"maybe he likes kikyo too" she sobbed harder this time.

'me with that dead woman preposterous' sesshomaru a bit disturbed by the fact that he was somewhat responsible for her tears revealed himself to kagome, who gasped at the sight of him.

"sess-sesshomaru w-what are you doing here" she questioned nervously.

"kagome" her name was a soft breath pass his lips, she blushed a deep crimson red and stared at him while crushing the doll to her chest.

"how long have you been there" seshomaru walked up to her and wiped at the tear running down her cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"long enough"

"oh" her blush got deeper.

'i wonder does she know how pretty she is when she blushes'

"why do you not leave the half-breed" questioned sesshomaru

"where would i go sesshomaru... and besides I couldn't leave my friends or my son shippo. no matter how sad or angry inuyasha makes me"

"you could come with me kagome" th words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. kagome looked at him with surprize in her eyes.

"wha-" she sentence was cut off as sesshomaru encircled her waist with his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'soft' was the only though he had just then.

he kissed her softly and felt the tremble of her lips beneath his yet he could not bring himself to stop. instead he pressed his mouth mor firmly against hers daring her to open to him. he pulled her closer so she could feel the effect she had on him. her eyes widened and she took this opportunity and plunged his way into her mouth. she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. (the doll is still in her hand)

kagome tentatively wrapped her tong around his and whimpered. the sound sending his blood south making his member grow even larger. kagome belt the bulge and wiggled against him to get a better feel, causing his cock to jerk.

'so good... more i must have more!' sesshomaru's hand began to wonder her body traveling lower. kagome pulled her head back and gasped.

"se-sesshomaru" she practically moaned his name, making him want her all the more.

sesshomaru heard a noise nearby and realized that his time with kagome was up...fo now at least. he groans inwardly and forces himself to let go and step away from kagome

"sesshomaru?" confusion filled her voice even though her expression remained dazed.

'damn she is so beautiful, especially with her kiss swelled lips, glazed eyes ,and red cheeks.' pleasure was still tingling through both of their bodies.

"your friends approach"

"b-but" she frowned looking confused and a bit hurt.

"my offer still stands kagome. you and your child are welcome to join me."

he cpped her face and placed one lat kiss on her lips before he called on his cloud and dissapeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo showed up shortly after Sesshomaru left. They found Kagome stareing at the sky.

"momma" Shippo called out.

Kagome turned to them her face flushed. Miroku steped closer to her with a look of compassion and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Dont worry Kagome, i'm sure Inuyasha will realize that he is being a big idoit soon."as he said the words his hand shifted from her shoulder her back untill he was carressing her butt.

"Eeeep!" Kagome slaped him hard across his face, leaving a stinging palm shaped red mark.

"Miroku you dirty monk" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and glared at Miroku. He snuggld into kagome and felt a bump under her shirt.

'What's that' Shippo tuned in Kagome's arms and touched the bump under her shirt. Kagome gasped and looked down at him in shock. She saw the questioning look he gave her and she mouthed _'I will tell you later'_, he gave her a slight nod. Sango and Miroku didnt see the exchange because they were so busy fussing at each other.

" Anyway lets head back" Sango said, satisfied with the now pulsating not on Miroku's head. They all started walking back but Kagome fell behined. She came to a stop and turned to the sky. Shippo looked up when he heard her sigh thinking it sounded wishfull.

"momma, come on lets go "

"hm... oh ok" she started blushing a bit.

They got to camp and Kirra jumped into sango's arms mewing happily. Once the others wre asleep kagome turned to shippo, whom had been staring at her since the saw her in the woods stairing at the sky.

"momma, what was that thing under your shirt" he asked. kagome sighed and blushed.

"shippo, what i'm about to tell you will be our little secret" she waited for his nod before she reached under her shirt and pulled little sesshomaru out.

"hey that looks just like sesshomaru!" he gasped kagome nodded with a small smile.

"yes it does, shippo meet little sesshomaru"

shippo staired at the doll for a long moment before he held his hands out to hold it, a confused look on his face.

"momma why do you have a doll that looks like sesshomaru" he asked

" I made it" kagome blushed and let shippo hold the doll.

"but why" his confusion was heard in his voice, and his confused look deepend.

kagome blonked several times and her blush deepened, she mumbled something about children and their innocence.

"shippo I made that doll because... b-because..."

"momma do you like sesshomaru" he asked. kagome's blush got so deep shippo thought she was goning to faint from all the blood rushing to her face.

"yes" she whispered, then cleared her thoat to try again.

"yes shippo, I like sesshomaru..." shippo stared at her for a moment then looked at the doll. He noticed that the doll was almost exactly like sesshomaru. even down to the crest on his forehead.

"um... shippo how do you feel about sesshomaru" kagome asked nervously.

"um..."shippo squinshed his face up like he usually doed when he is thinking things over.

"well at firtst glance he looks scary and mean. but he must be nice if he is keeping rin... he seems to like her a lot" he said nodding

"how would you feel about traveling with him...you hypothetically speaking"

"hippo-therapy?... what does that mean" an image of kagome asking hippo's about their problems poped into his head causing him to chuckle.

kagome chuckled too, then explained to him what it meant.

"well it sortof means how would you feel if we had met sesshomaru instead of inuyasha. would you be ok with traveling with him." shippo squinched his face up again and didnt say anything for awhile.

"shippo?"

"i'd be ok with it" he answered after awhile. kagome let out a breath she didnt know she was holding.

"why did you ask momma?"

"you see shippo sesshomaru said we could go with him if we wanted to" she said deciding to tell him the truth.

"why did he do that..." he gasped as realization hit

"he likes you!" kagome scrambled to cover shippo's mouth, she glanced over to see if the others were still sleeping, they were and kagome sighed releaved.

"shhh... geez shippo"

"sorry"

"sooo" he prompted

"sooo...what?"

"are we going to go with sesshomaru or stay with inuyasha?"

"I dont know" she sighed

"well you like him and he likes you... I dont see the problem... are you worried about sango and miroku? dont be momma they are both adults"

"shippo what about inuyasha? he is the reason im so destreased over this."

"what about him" shippo frowned

"what do you mean what about him... shippo dont you care for inuyasha" she aked with a frown. shippo stared at the doll stroaking its soft hair befor answering.

"not when he makes you sad momma" shippo replyed looking up from the doll shyly

"inuyasha doesnt make me sad shippo"

"yes he does, anytime he goes to see that dead priestess... you get really sad. if being with sesshomaru will make you happy... then why not go with him."

kagome turned to stare at the flickering flames befor she answered.

"I dont know shippo... inuyasha has done so much for us... it would be wrong to just leave him" kagome frowned at the fire as if it was the source of her problems.

"how about this... we will stay with inuyasha... for now. but if he makes you sad again..." he paused, cluching kagome's shirt causing her to look at him and away from the fire.

"we will leave, momma if he makes you sad one more time we leave ok" the serious look in shippo's face had her forcing words past the lump of emotion that developed there.

"only one more chance" she said nodding in agreement.

shippo handed her back the doll and watched in facination as she stroaked its hair, almost subconsiously. as if the doll would help her controle her emotions.

"we should sleep, who knows how far we will walk tomorro."they layed down snuggling close to each other with the doll between them.

"remember shippo no one but us should know about little sesshomaru,he is our secrete"

shippo pretended that his mouth was a zipper and zipped it shut, drawing from the left to the right. He smiled at kagome and she returned the smile befor drfting off to sleep.

'I will protect you momma... I may be small and not very strong but... i will do everything in my power to protect you!' shippo touched kagome's cheek while she slept, and sighed.

'momma cant you see inuyasha is a lost cause. the dead priestess is all he can think about...his whole revenge is because he wants revenge for that priestess. well that and he doesnt want naraku to have the jewel shards.'

Kagome mumbled in her sleep and squeezed shippo and the doll closer.

'Inuyasha you dummy' was shippo's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That morning the gang got up and put everything away and put out the fire, but there was still no sign of Inuyasha.

"I wonder if he is alright" Sango said Kirara mewing in agreement.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is fine" Miroku said glancing at Kagome. Kagome caught his glance and smiled at him.

"Really you guys I'm ok."

"Mama I think Inuyasha is such an idiot…"

~BAM~

"Who's an idiot" Inuyasha replied angrily

"Waa… that hurt you idiot" Shippo shouted.

~BAM~

"Don't call me an idiot" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha i'm glad your back" Kagome said sounding relieved.

Inuyasha looked at kagome with a sorry expression

"Yeah…" he said

(Damn that Inuyasha… I wish Sesshomaru was here. He would take momma away and she would be happy.) Shippo sighed at the turn his thoughts had taken. Here he was actually hoping that a full fledged, dangerous, and deadly demon would take his mother away. That he would be able to make her happy.

"Shippo are you ok" Kagome asked as she scooped him into her arms. Shippo blushed at the blatant show of affection.

"i'm fine momma" he replied.

Kagome smiled down at him.

As they prepared to head out they heard a rustling sound come from the nearby bushes. Inuyasha instantly stepped infront of Kagome, while Sango and Miroku took up a defensive stance. The bushes rustled again and out popped Rin. She blinked at the sudden bright light and looked at the group in front of her. When she saw Kagome a huge smile spread across her face.

"Kagome!" she said excitedly.

"Rin what are you doing here" Kagome asked as she walked up to Rin's tiny form and squatted so that she was eye level to her.

Rin blushed and looked down.

"Umm… Kagome I need to talk to you" she said as she peeked up from her lashes.

"Sure Rin what's wrong" kagome asked.

Rin took a deep breath and blurted out her question.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru would…" she started

"Rin" Sesshomaru came through the bushes behind Rin and kagome quickly stood up.

Inuyasha grabbed kagome and pulled her behind him as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said a little surprised to see him.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a second then looked up at Inuyasha, seeing kagome behind Inuyasha, with Inuyasha looking like he has a right to protect kagome, made Sesshomaru mad.

Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru again so soon; she blushed remembering what had occurred between them just hours ago.

Sesshomaru saw her blush and he knew she had remembered what happen between them, and it gave him great pleasure to see her blushing because of it.

"Rin lets go" Sesshomaru said. He turned and started to leave when he heard Shippo say his name.

"Sesshomaru-soma" Shippo said jumping from kagome's arms and running to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and everyone are surprised that scared little Shippo would run up to a demon. Sesshomaru stared down at the little fox demon coldly.

"Shippo what are you doing" kagome asked, Shippo looked at kagome with sad eyes that held a hint of mischief, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-soma please help my momma" Shippo stated with all the courage he could muster.

Kagome gasped in shock and ran to grab Shippo.

"Shippo what are you doing" she repeated squeezing Shippo in warning to be quiet.

"What I have to do momma" was his response. He turned back to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru stared at the little fox before he turned his attention to kagome, she blushed under his stare.

"Shippo what are you talking about" Sango asked.

"Yeah there is nothing wrong with kagome" Miroku stated.

"I would know if there was something wrong with kagome Shippo… and if there was we don't have to involve him" Inuyasha said as he sneered at Sesshomaru.

"Dummy Inuyasha you don't know what's wrong with momma because…" he started

"Shippo don't" kagome covered Shippo's mouth, Shippo looked at kagome with eyes so sad they made Sesshomaru feel bad for him, which is saying something because Sesshomaru hardly felt bad for anyone.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said questioningly, Inuyasha was very angry hearing Sesshomaru say kagome's name. He turned to kagome as if she could explain why he was suddenly so angry at his brother.

Kagome blushed as the others looked at her questioningly.

"Kagome what's going on" Inuyasha asked. Shippo mumbled something but they didn't understand him because kagome's hand still covering his mouth.

Rin was watching Sesshomaru and kagome really carefully, when she noticed that Shippo was trying to tell her something. She saw him point to Sesshomaru and then Wright the word 'doll' in the air. Rin nodded in understanding.

"Kagome" Rin said from her spot behind Sesshomaru, everyone looked at her.

"What about your doll" she asked. Kagome stared at Rin in shock, until she remembered what Sesshomaru said when he returned her doll.

_~Rin asked me to return it~_

"Kagome what the hell is going on" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome what doll is she talking about" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed deeper and glanced at Sesshomaru; he raised an eyebrow and decided to let kagome handle the situation.

Kagome looked at everyone, took a deep breath, and then reached into her pocket and pulled out little Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update! thanks for all the reviews! keep them coming they are really helping me get motivated to make more! XD

* * *

'unbelievable' Sesshomaru thought, 'I can't believe she is really gong to tell them'. Everyone stood staring at the doll in Kagome's hands.

"wha- what is that kagome" Inuyahsa asked.

"it's so cute" Sango stated.

"its...um... well that is..." Miroku stammered

Shippo stood with a smug look on his face, Rin looked a little worried, but it was the look on Kagomes face that made seshomaru want to smile. Kagome kept a straight face as she studied her friends, but her eyes was filled with a swirl of emotions, underlaying those was what sesshomaru thought looked like relief.

"kagome why do you have a doll that looks like sesshomaru" Inuyahsa looked confused and a bit angry. Kagome looked down and took a deep steadying breath, when she looked up resolve glinted in her eyes.

"I made this doll" she said

"was it so you could beat up sesshomaru and win without actually fighting him" inuyasha joked. Sesshomaru's eye twitched, then he smiled an evil smile.

"Actually inuyasha", sesshomaru said interrupting what kagome was about to say. Everyone turned and looked at sesshomaru.

"kagome..." Sesshomaru walked up to her and put his arm around her waist, causing everyone to gasp.

"wha-what the hel-" inuyasha started

"has decided to come with me" sesshomaru ment it as a question for kagome but said it as a statement, knowing it would get under inyasha's skin. Kagome looked up ay sesshomaru in shock and opened her mouth to speak, but the subtile squeeze on her hip from sesshomaru stopped her.

"BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" inuyahsa roared

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER"

Miroku grabbed inuyasha trying to hold him back.

"inuyasha stop! " miroku said

"im sure kagome has an explination for this! lets hear her out." he said,Sango looked at kagome with confused eyes.

"kagome please tell us what is going on" sango said

"momma is.."shippo started

"I will do it shippo" kagome looked at shippo with caring eyes.

"I-I ... I made little sesshomaru" she reiterated

"I made him because I couldn't be close to the real sesshomaru"

"kagome I don't understand why would you... oh!" sango exclaimed as everything finally clicked. She looked at kagome with eyes full of understanding and companionship, they were the eyes of a women who understood what it was like to love a man so much it hurt. Miroku sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"kagome" sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, kagome looked at him and nodded.

"explain damn you" inuyasha shouted, still fighting to get away from miroku. He succeeded in getting away from him and went straight for sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru moved kagome and shippo behind him along with rin. Seeing Sesshomaru protect kagome from him, made inuyahsa see red, inuyahsa lept for sesshomaru's throat. Sesshomaru charged at inuyasha more than willing to beat his half-brother to a pulp. kagome stood in shock as the two fought.

"kagome do something" Rin called

kagome snapped out of her stupor and stepped forward to stop the fight.

"stopit both of you" they ignored her and continued to swing at each other. when kagome saw blood gush from a cut above inuyasha's eye she had enough.

"BEHAVE YOURSELVES, DAMN-IT!" she yelled causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

Inuyasha was pinneddown by sesshomaru and sesshomaru had his hand poised to punch inuyasha again. They were both breathing hard and they both had blood on them.

"what do you think you two are doing" kagome asked. She walked towards them looking upset and pissed off.

"sesshomaru please get off inuyasha" when sesshomaru complied inuyasha stood, and kagome went to stand between them.

"kagome are you really gonna go with him" inuyasha asked. kagome looked back and forth between them and sighed.

"I...I had planned to tell you this inuyasha" she said sadly

"so what your just gonna leave us! you're the only one who can see the jewel shards kagome, we need you!" inuyasha stated

"is that all I am to you inuyasha? a jewel detector?" the hurt in her voice clear.

"kagome you know that isn't true" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I care about you kagome, we all do"

"I know, but inuyasha I can't go on like this"

"like what?"

"I can't keep feeling hurt when you leave to go find kikyo, every time you leave I get unbearably sad"

"I-"

"and i just can do that anymore.I cant keep being second best for you inuyasha" kagome stepped away from him and went to sango and miroku.

"I'm so sorry to leave you like this...I-" her sentance was cut off when sango hugged her.

"Kagome you don't have to explain any futher" sango said her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"we want you to be happy kagome, if being with sesshomaru makes you happy well..."miroku said. Kagome hugged sango and miroku and let a few tears fall.

"don't forget to come and visit every now and again ok?" sango said

"yes kagome, don't foget us" miroku said. kirra mewed in agreement.

"I wont" she said

" what are you guys doing?! your just gonna let her go?!" inuyasha shouted confused.

"kagome's NOT going with him" he said pointing an accusing finger at sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha how could you be so cruel?!" inuysha stood in shock at sango's question.

"I- what are you talking about sango?" he asked

"Inuyasha don't you see how much kagome suffers?" asked miroku

"How shameful little brother" Sesshomaru added.

"YOU shut up!" inuyasha roared.

"you don't see it but, everytime you leave to chase that dead priestess, kikyo, it makes momma really sad" shippo said. Inuyasha looked at shippo then at kagome.

"is that true kagome?"he asked with sad eyes.

"does my leaving to go see kikyo hurt you?"

"It does, it does inuyasha, but I know you can't help it." she said with a heartfelt look.

"you have n place for me in your heart" she said sadly

"wha-"

"kikyo was your first love, and your love was turned against you by naraku. Even still kikyo is the only one you have eyes for"

"kagome...I care for you, really I do"

"I know, I care for you too. Which is part of the reason im leaving with sesshomaru"

"Kagome I don't want you to leave"

"Inyasha I cant stay, just think with me gone you can be with kikyo. You can go to her without having to sneak off" she said sadly.

"but why with sesshomaru?" inuyasha wined.

Sesshomaru had enough of Inuyasha's stupidity, he told Rin to go fetch a-un, and he told shippo to go with her. When they were gone he walked up behind kagome and encircled her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head, he stared at inuyasha and spoke to him slowly and coldly.

"pathetic little brother, kagome is going with me because she can't stand that you love the dead priestess more than her. Its tearing her apart to watch you search for kikyo when kagome is right in front of you"

"Sesshomaru"kagome gasped, sesshomaru squeezed her waist a little tighter but continued to speak to inuyasha.

"you would rather she suffer watching you slowly fall out of her reach? is that it little brother you wish for her to suffer? and here i thought you cared for her." sesshomaru said a mocking look in his eyes. He was baiting inuyasha and kagome knew it but she didn't know why.

" Sesshomaru you don't know anything! Of course I care for kagome! she is every bit as important to me as kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

"If this is true then answer me this... are you in love with kagome?" sesshomaru asked.

Everyone stood in shock at the question and all eyes were suddenly on Inuyasha as they awaited his reply.

* * *

please read and review! thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Wow ok soooo sorry about the lateness of this! buuuut its here now! i hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Keh, what kind of stupid question is that?" Inuysha spat. Sango's eyes widened and Miroku shook his head.

"Ah so you don't love Kagome then?" inquired Sesshomaru. "If you don't have feelings for her then why are you making such a fuss about her leaving with me?"

Inuyasha frowned and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"This is stupid! Kagome was with me first damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Grow up you stupid half breed! This is not a game of finder's keepers." Sesshomaru countered. Kagome moved out of Sesshomaru's embrace and glared at both of them.

"I'm right here! So don't talk about me like I'm not!" she said

"Ah Kagome-"inuysha started

"No I don't want to hear it." She turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's expression was placid and blank. As Kagome was about to berate him Shippo and Rim appeared with a-un. Shippo took one look at then proceeded quickly to her side.

"What's wrong momma?" he asked

"Its nothing." she replied, shaking her head.

"Are we leaving with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who only raised his brow at her. Kagome sighed and nodded. Shippo beamed at Kagome.

"I'm glad. He said

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"What Shippo you traitor!" said Inuyasha.

"I'm not a traitor Inuyasha I'm just smarter than you." Shippo stated, poking his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuysha growled and punched Shippo on his head and a very animated very angry lump appeared on his head. Shippo rubbed the throbbing spot and he had tears in his eyes.

"Keh that'll teach ya." Inuysha huffed.

"Inuysha…."Kagome said. Inuysha froze and turned to her.

"**SIT!" **Inuyasha hit the ground hard face first.

"Heh that's what he gets" Shippo said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked a Kagome, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Kagome we should leave now." He said coolly. Kagome looked at him, then at each of her friends faces. Seeing Sango's and miroku's look of approval, she ignored inuyasha's glare, she nodded.

"Ok Sesshomaru, I think I'm ready I just have to get my bag."

"No need" he said, grabbing her around the waist. "Jaken." The toad stuttered and hurried to bow before Sesshomaru.

"y-yes m'lord?" jaken asked

"Grab the priestess's things and take them on a-un."

"Y-yes m'lord, of course, right away." The green toad scampered off to collect the huge yellow bag and placed it on a-un's back, along with Shippo and Rin.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up and without another look at the others she flew into the sky, Kagome started at her friends, until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Inuysha I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, her last sight of him was of him planted into the ground with his hair splayed about him.

* * *

They seemed to be flying for hours, or seconds, Kagome couldn't really tell. All she knew was that they were moving fast and going far. Peeking up at Sesshomaru she took the opportunity to take in his features.

His expressionless face, small pale lips and elegant red eye shadow seemed to eerily blend with his face to enhance his features. He was like an angle 'or fallen angel' she thought with a frown. 'After all Sesshomaru isn't a nice guy like an angel would be, although his beauty is other worldly.' Kagome blushed at her thoughts. 'Seeing as how we are in another world, well time really, but still…' Kagome was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they had stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her frowning and the blush that was on her face and became curious.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Kagome's head popped up and she looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You're frowning and your face is slightly red. Are you in pain?"

"n-no I'm fine really" she stuttered, the blush on her face growing darker.

"HN" was all he said. Kagome had finally noticed that they stopped moving, she glanced at Sesshomaru curiously.

"It is late, once a-un catches up we will rest for the night and leave in the morning." He said answering her unasked question.

"Where are they?" she asked noting that they were not behind them. "For that matter where are we going?"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Kagome; his eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign that he was annoyed.

"Clearly they have fallen behind. I am much to fast so I will stop for the time being." He said. 'Actually I'm usually much slower so that they can keep up. I wonder why I decided to move so quickly once I was holding her.' Sesshomaru thought.

"As for where they are clearly they have fallen behind. To answer your question as for where we are headed, we are going to my castle in the western lands."

"Why I thought we were going to look for naraku?"

"I do not have the time to waste blindly searching for that demon, girl. Besides I have important matters to attend to at my estate. While I am there I will send scouts out to gather information on naraku's whereabouts."

"oh." Kagome's eyes were downcast 'why do I feel as though he wanted to call me stupid' she frowned. Upon hearing jaken and seeing a-un, Sesshomaru lowered them to the ground but kept hold of Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him and wondered if he planned to carry her princess style all the way to this castle, or if he would allow her to ride a-un.

"Sesshomaru you can let me down now." Sesshomaru nodded and put her on her feet.

When a-un touched down jaken was at Sesshomaru's side groveling and begging for mercy for falling so far behind. Rin hoped off a-un and ran up to Kagome, looking at her with bright happy eyes. Holding shippo's hand, (she pulled him off with her when she jumped down off a-un), she grabbed kagome's hand in her free hand and smiling hard looked between Kagome and Shippo.

"What is it Rin?" Shippo asked

"I'm happy!" came her reply. Shippo tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"I'm happy because it feels like we're a family now! Lord Sesshomaru is the daddy, Kagome is the momma, and you Shippo, and you're my big brother."

"WHAT!" jaken yelled?

"Oh yea jaken you can be the uncle or grumpy grandpa." She giggled.

Kagome stilled at the statement and quickly darted her eyes to Sesshomaru, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Sesshomaru's face remained blank, but Kagome could tell he was surprised because his eyes widened slightly, so slightly she felt as though she imagined it. Shippo was at a loss for words and jaken stood gaping at her like a fish.

"Um… Rim…. I think it's too soon to be thinking like that." Shippo whispered to her, glancing at kagome's flushed face and sad expression.

"Why not Shippo?" she whispered back.

"Because momma just left inuysha…. It's going to take her a while to get use to Sesshomaru like that."

"So Inuyasha is a dinky dink!" Rin said loudly.

Sesshomaru repressed the urge to smirk at the name, Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, and jaken just shook his head.


End file.
